


RexSoka: A Rare Object

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Clone Wars, Clones, Coruscant, F/M, Forbidden Love, Jedi, Jedi Training, Mad Science, Order 66, Rescue, Star Wars References, The Hutts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex, alone and trying to escape the madness of Order 66 and the rising Empire, attempts to have his inhibitor chip removed by a greasy crackpot surgeon in the depths of Coruscant.  He soon realizes the horrible mistake of trusting any denizen of the underworld when the mad Doctor sells him to Gustarian the Hutt.  Only one person can save him from ending up in a Hutt's collection of oddities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RexSoka: A Rare Object

RexSoka: A Rare Object

 

Rex had fled the carnage as Anakin ordered the attack on the Temple. Order 66 was initiated, and the Republic was now in its dying throes. Chaos was everywhere....

Captain Rex had stumbled across the grand conspiracy and hastily went to a chop shop in the lower levels to have his chip removed. The Death of Fives had a profound affect on him, and as he turned back one curtain too many, the secrets of a vast conspiracy had been revealed. The very nature of his existence had horrified him.

And he was alone. Anakin had changed into a more sinister personality. His fellow clones were too close minded, too involved in their duty. And Ahsoka....she was gone. Rex had to find a way to resist his very nature, resist the urges programmed into him. The pain and horror almost overwhelmed him with despair and paranoia. Who could he trust? The Jedi were wrapped up in a coup against the Chancellor and Anakin now ordered the extermination of the Order itself. The Separatists were falling apart, the Senate was in the Chancellor's pocket. The army was now under complete control of the most diabolical mind the galaxy had ever seen.

Rex grabbed a shuttle to the underworld and used any contact, any favor....he was desperate to escape. He had to get the chip removed before his mind was so scrambled with dysfunction he would not be able to tell reality from fantasy. His research and contacts pointed him to Dr Toten Gheist. A medical personality of dubious credibility. Some called him a mad genius, others claimed he was a quack wanted for horrible crimes that would make General Grievous blush. But he had the means to help Rex escape the insanity that threatened to reduce his mind, to deconstruct the very soul of who Rex had become before he discovered the horrors of his true purpose.

Rex wondered through dark streets, stench filled alleys. He kept himself covered in a ragged poncho, covering his face so as to not be recognized by the more odious persons dwelling down in the depths. He witnessed some muggings and gang fights, homeless people, drug addicts. The ugly side of Coruscant was everywhere under the shiny capital buildings above. Gang fights were breaking out in levels below him, and despairing moans in the squalor filled levels above him. But he steeled himself as he walked down lonely streets and pathways.

He finally found a small office building, rustic and ancient. Dr Gheist's door was a secure, rusting hatch with several red security lights around it. Rex cautiously pressed the button to signal his presence.

"Go Away!!" The voice on the intercom barked.

Rex moved back from the hostile voice, but kept his calm "Dr. Gheist? Dr. Toten Gheist? I am....err, a perspective client, and-"

"I know who you are!" Gheist interrupted "My associates and contacts tell me you are attempting to schedule an appointment for a particularly.....unusual procedure...."

"Y-yes....I need your help....." Rex was unfamiliar with such a setting, and his paranoia made him stay alert in case this was a trap.

"You realize you may not be in a position to pay the fee for which I would ask!" Gheist's haughty voice got eerily quiet.

Rex was not intimidated by the beguiling voice "If you are unwilling to do the operation, you can just say no and be done with it!" Rex turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" The Doctor's voice had a hint of compromise "I never said I would not do the operation...." Gheist's smooth, weasily tone made Rex more alert, but he turned to the door.

"What exactly is the fee?" he asked bluntly. Rex stood back as the horridly rusty door creaked and warbled open. The inner foyer was a landing and dark stair well going down. Rex cautiously entered and slowly walked down into the darkness as the door shut behind him.

"Dr. Gheist?" He stopped in mid stair, his voice echoing down into the depths, into the belly of the metallican lair.

"Come, my friend. We can make....an arrangement." Gheist's voice haunted Rex, and he wondered if such a deal would backfire. But the chip had to be removed somehow! Rex felt he was selling his soul, but to not go through with it would make him bleed the unbearable thought of what might have been. He also felt he would forever be a slave if he did not remove the horrible thing in his brain.

Rex went down the stairs, flanked by ghostly red lights until another door opened at the bottom.

"Come in....I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?" Gheist smiled and greeted him. The small, wiry, bald human man with thick goggles and a rusty smock was unnerving. His smile betrayed a history of vile dealings and mishandled exploitations.

"I'm Rex." The Captain was short and blunt, his body stiffened in a small disgust at the man. A bad vibe walled itself around the clone as Gheist motioned to a diabolical chair of discomfort where the procedure would take place.

"You can, uhhh, remove this thing insode of me?" Rex hesitated, uncertain. The shadows of the automated lab of drills, needles and hatchets crept upon him.

"I have a history of extracting all sorts of problems from people. My methods are.....unorthodox, but I assure you....Rex, that I have a completion rate of 100%, with no fatalities."

The words made Rex feel cold as the small doctor helped him into the chair. Rex suddenly reminisced about his meetings with military dentists who gave him a checkup twice a year. He hated the dentists, even though they were medical clones. The chair was a reminder of those discomforting but necessary visits. The sharp objects nearby did not do much to alleviate the reminders.

"I have extracted all manner of unwanted objects and creatures from people and droids" Gheist talked smoothly. He was using a calm voice to explain his expertise. "Yes, I have fixed droids, aliens, humans....I have removed explosives, parasites and....organic technology such as this...." Gheist scanned Rex from a distance with a rusty, old fashioned, outdated X-Ray device. The humming of the machine vibrated throughout the room, and Rex felt a little squeamish, fidgeting in the chair.

"Interesting....I have seen this technology before.....I have worked on similar clients, Clone. Yes, I know who you are and why you are here. Fear not. You are not the first clone to broach the subject of these chips with me."

Gheist hit a button, activating clamps that trapped Rex into the chair! His arms, legs and head were clamped down secured!

"What!!??" Rex panicked, struggling against the restraints.

"It is for your own good..." Gheist chuckled "....Have no fear, I will remove the chip, and you will be.....mostly unscathed"

"Let me go!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Gheist activated one of his whirling blades, a mini hand held buzz saw and leaned in close to Rex's head "You must not worry. The chip will be removed with minimal effort, and the pain....well....the pain is only a minor side affect. The blade has a gel that numbs the senses. You will feel a sharp pain for a second, and discomfort as I pull out the chip, but otherwise the process only takes a few moments......"

Rex's struggling grunts echoed like a despairing banshee for a few minutes. At first, it was sheer terror, but then he made subdued noises, mostly from the discomfort as Gheist used tongs and a scalpel to cut away the fatty organic chip and pull it from his skull. The Doctor sewed him up fast.

"You will experience a headache and some disorientation, but the restraints will keep you safe until you return to your.....normal state."

"Amazing!" Rex felt awe and anxiety, and a little eerie to have such an operation in such an unsanitary bomb sheltered lab. "How can I ever repay this?"

The Doctor adjusted his goggles ominously "You can't. You have a benefactor who payed me well.....Isn't that correct, Lord Gustarian?"

Rex heard the low growling laugh of a Hutt from the shadows. Gustarian the Hutt slithered out from the shadows.

"I don't believe it....you sold me out to the HUTTS??"

"You should be grateful he did not report you to the new Imperial authorities, my friend" Gustarian smiled with a silver tongue that creeped Rex out. "We are saving you from a nasty plot indeed. You should be more thankful. I will be taking you to a safe place...."

"A safe place?" Rex raised an eyebrow as he struggled against the restraints "Why would you go to all this expense to help me? I'm no one special."

The Hutt gave a hearty laugh as he waved his hand. Several droid servants walked to Rex and started taking his bed, with him still in the restraints. They lifted him up to carry.

"You will find out, I appreciate the finer things in life. I appreciate and collect truly rare objects. You are a Clone Soldier of the Grand Army of the Republic, and you have removed the Inhibitor chip that would have made you a slave to the new Empire. You are a rare object, indeed! Under my ownership, you will be preserved and cared for, like all my other collectibles!"

"Over my dead body!" Rex protested.

Gustarian laughed again "However you choose. I will own you alive, and dead! Take him to my barge!"

The door at the entrance burst open with a Force blast "REX!!!" A female voice shouted "I'm coming for you!" A Togrutan shadow moved fast along the wall as the lights and alarms exploded

Rex's eyes lit up in surprise "Ahsoka? AHSOKA!!" he called out.

Toten Gheist cowered behind his computer desk "An intruder! It's....a JEDI!!!"

Gustarian backed away as he heard the hum of a lightsaber, it's righteousness blazed from the shadows. Ahsoka Tano's fury could be seen as she stared at the Hutt.

"KILL HER!" Gustarian fled to another exit as his droids pulled out their blasters and aimed at Ahsoka. Three droids hastily carried Rex away with the Hutt in the retreat. Gheist stood, frozen in terror at the expression of she who would punish them all.

"You guys really want to do this?" She looked at them point blank. The droids looked at each other, a moment of confusion. But orders were orders to a droid.

They open fired. Then, they were scrap. Ahsoka wasn't even slowed down as she ran after Gustarian and Rex. The Hutt was loading Captain Rex on his transport when Ahsoka tore into the remaining droids. Gustarian turned on his charm as she waved her blade at him.

"You fascinate me, Jedi. You go to all this trouble for a clone? He is just an item. Do you collect rare objects as well? Collect men, perhaps? I have a collection-"

"-You have 20 seconds....to leave!" Was all she said.

Gustarian blinked and slithered back a few feet. He was a gambler and a card player, to be sure, but she swiped the side of his barge and scorched the pretty colors.

"19.....18.....17...." She was not bluffing, and Gustarian retreated, conceding the stare down to her. He lifted the barge away.

"You're a sight for-"

Ahsoka seemed to be in the mood to interrupt everyone's sentences today as she ran over and hugged Rex briefly. She kissed his forehead and cut his restraints away. They hugged again more comfortably.

"You came for me...." He choked up a little.

"I saw you walking into a trap. I had to do something!"

Their reunion was interrupted by Gustarian's barge. The Hutt, sensing an advantage, turned around and open fired with a big cannon. Ahsoka was not impressed.

"Some people never learn!" She deflected several shots back at the barge, blasting its engines. Rex and Ahsoka instinctively held hands and watched the smoky trail of the wounded pleasure Barge fly past, fall several levels down into the dark depths of the city's seedy armpit. An explosion erupted in the distance as they turned and walked away.

"I think I learned a valuable lesson here" Rex smiled, staring into her eyes.

Ahsoka hugged him again with warmth. She could feel his heart flipping out in their embrace, and he drew back a breath as he stared into her eyes once more.

"Oh Captain, my Captain" Ahsoka gasped with an equally beating heart "Now we are free...."

They kissed once, in a deep state of being one together. Both were now indeed free of the Republic, it's war, and its fate. She led him by the hand to meet up with a Bounty Hunter who would help them escape. While Rex might have thought it odd to join Asajj Ventress as a new ally, the adventures the three would become legend. But that is another tale for another day....

Rex and Ahsoka. Free at last.


End file.
